Un dragon dans la bergerie
by Joxter-Crowley
Summary: Lorsqu'un élève de Poudlard réveille en lui une ancienne magie, mettant en danger sa propre famille. Un ancien dragon arrive dans leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

Une odeur de tabac et de café froid régnait dans le bureau du ministère. Une nouvelle cellule avait été ouverte pour des nouveaux sorciers qui apparaissaient en Grande-Bretagne. Ses nouveaux sorciers puisent leurs pouvoirs dans l'ancienne magie Scandinave. Un groupe de sorciers venant de ses pays, dont la plupart de la population était originaire d'une région de la Norvège, tous étaient diplômés d'une école de magie antique. Trois antromages se trouvaient dans cette nouvelle escouade.

Avec leur nouvelle venue, la plupart de leurs missions consistaient à soit accompagnés d'autres cellules en mission, ou orienté des jeunes abandonnés de leurs géniteurs et faire le nécessaire pour les orienter vers l'école de Hammferst. Pour les informer au mieux cette écoles, en étant déjà sur place, ils créent leurs dossiers en donnant un maximum de détail sur leur gardien et leur affinité. Le terme monstre, ou abomination, sortait trop souvent de la bouche de certains parents envers leur progéniture qui n'est et ne sera jamais un sang-mêlé, ni un sang-pur. Donnant une occasion au parents indignes de proférer des injures inimaginables envers leurs enfants, déjà perdu de leur nouvelle magie et de se faire déraciner de leur terre natale.

D'autres en revanche avaient la chance d'avoir une famille ouverte d'esprit et qui acceptait de gérer cette nouveauté et pouvaient s'orienter auprès de cette cellule pour recevoir des cours particuliers autant parents que enfants.

Cette recrudescence de nouveaux antromages pouvaient s'expliquer par le décès et la fin de certains gardiens trop vieux dans leur existence et devaient se réincarner dans un nouveau corps, mais ils leur étaient encore impossible de comprendre le phénomène géographique.

Devant un bureau d'une taille raisonnable, une femme d'une trentaine d'année avait la tête entre les bras en marmonnant et jurant de passer trop de son temps à remplir de la paperasse administrative. Alors que ces supérieurs lui avaient demandé de quitter son poste dans la sécurité du territoire scandinave, pour venir à Londres pour gérer des jeunes et de sécuriser leur vie. Beaucoup de sorciers ne les acceptait pas, notamment un groupuscule de quelques sorciers avait blessé moralement et physiquement certaine familles. Ayant nécessité sa venue plus rapide au seins du ministère. Ces missions de sécurité lui convenaient parfaitement, les relations sociales n'avaient jamais été son fort, bien au contraire, se retrouvant plus facilement à accompagner son coéquipier pour rencontrer les jeunes antromages. Excellant plus dans le combat rapproché, il fut un temps ou les missions plus risquées lui avaient été confiée avec une équipe sous ses ordres. Mais les malfaiteurs et trafiquant étaient soit plus discrets soit de moins en moins nombreux. Elle remit ses lunettes à la va vite lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

Sa secrétaire, une jeune femme de son âge, également porteuse de lunettes à large monture, et en robe fleurie tombant joliment sur ses formes généreuses, entra en compagnie d'un homme à la longue barbe blanche. Sa secrétaire annonça en entra :

\- Pardon de vous déranger si tard Lieutenant, mais Monsieur le Directeur à besoin d'un rendez-vous de toute urgence.

\- Merci Abigail.

Le lieutenant se leva et tendis une main professionnelle, mais son ton l'était beaucoup moins :

\- Bonsoir, je suis le Lieutenant Eyvorh. En quoi votre venue est si urgente, à une heure si tardive ?

\- Bonsoir Lieutenant, je vois à votre bureau que ma missive urgente ne vous a pas atteinte visiblement.

Elle plissa les yeux sceptiques, et tenta de ne pas perdre son sang-froid :

\- Et vous-êtes ?

\- Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Je vous ai envoyé il y a trois jours une missive demandant votre venue rapidement.

Le lieutenant lui tourna le dos et fouilla parmi les trop nombreux tas de papier disséminé ça et là sur son bureau. Une enveloppe ouverte par Abigail avec le post-it « ULTRA URGENT » trainaient dans la pile des urgences qui faisait le double de toute les piles réunies. Elle l'ouvrit et lu en diagonale, se passa une main nerveuse dans la nuque, elle enchaîna :

\- Vu que vous êtes là vous pouvez tout me raconter de vive voix donc. Je vous écoute.

Invitant le directeur à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face du bureau, elle prit place assise en tailleur sur le peu de place qui restait sur son bureau, sa tasse de café en main. Le directeur réajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune et continua, le ton quelque peu noué, et réfléchissant pour n'omettre aucun détail :

\- L'un de mes élèves, un jeune homme de treize ans a attaqué par deux fois durant deux nuits plusieurs élèves de son dortoir, nous pensions au départ à des représailles en vue du passé de l'un de ses parents, mais il entretient d'excellentes relations avec ses camarades. Mais il y a de ça quatre jours, il a fini par attaquer une professeure, en plein jour. L'emmenant à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, elle y est encore actuellement. Ses attaques sont de plus en plus violentes et nous nous retrouvons désemparer face à cette situation. Et nos jeunes élèves de notre école ne sont pas aux clairs au sujet de votre magie.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas à faire à un lycanthrope ou un animagus ?

\- L'attaque de l'enseignante à eu lieu en plein jour, et la nuit n'était pas en phase lunaire propice pour les lycanthrope. Une équipe de la régulation des créatures magiques lui on fait passés trois des tests pour les animagus, tous ont été un échec. Et selon certains témoins, en encore en état de choc, cette créature serait beaucoup trop grande pour n'être qu'un simple loup-garou.

\- Et dans quel état est-il en ce moment ?

\- Somnolent, il passe plusieurs jours à récupérer en dormant. Et lorsqu'il est réveillé son appétit à augmenter autant que sa masse musculaire et sa taille. Il n'a que treize ans mais à son apparence il en parait quelques années de plus.

\- S'il est vraiment un antromage, cela se stabilisera dans quelques années.

\- Est-ce que son cas vous intéresse ?

Le lieutenant se perdit à observer son fond de café dans sa tasse toujours en main, réfléchissant et pesant le pour et le contre, entre : rester tel un rat de bibliothèque à préremplir des dossiers d'inscriptions et épauler son ami à faire du relationnel auprès des familles, ou repartir en mission pour quelques semaines sur le terrain à jouer au milieu d'une école pleines de gosses. Elle mit un temps avant de répondre :

\- Quand dois-je intervenir dans l'idéal ?

\- Dès que vous avez l'avale de votre Lieutenant chef.

\- Vous aurez une réponse demain matin à la première heure.

Lorsque le directeur l'eu remercié, il sortit du bureau. Eyvorh attendit quelques minutes, se demandant si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Sortant a son tour, elle se posta devant le joli bureau bien organisé de Abigail.

Le hall d'entrée était totalement vide, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Eyvorh, voyant le regard intrigué de sa fidèle secrétaire, elle lui expliqua en quelques lignes sa future mission de terrain. Abigail fut surprise :

\- Tu vas vraiment travailler dans une école ?

\- Pour encadrer un gosse ça devrait aller. Tu peux envoyer une missive au chef pour lui demander son avale ?

\- C'est déjà fait il t'attend dans son bureau, il me manquait que de savoir pour quels motifs et dans quels lieux. Je m'occupe aussi de de clore tes dossiers pour que tu partes les épaules plus légères.

\- Merci Abi.

\- Je préviens Seth aussi ?

\- Dis-lui de passer chez toi, finis cette missive et rentrons. Mes rares nuits de repos se feront rare, mon instinct ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Avec le sourire naturel et le rire d'Abi, le lieutenant comprit rapidement que cela n'avait rien de sarcastique venant de la secrétaire. Eyvorh se rendit dans le plus grand bureau au fond du couloir, elle toqua et n'attendis aucune réponse pour rentrer.

Son lieutenant chef, un sorcier bientôt à la retraite, fatigué de toute ses années de services et de cette paperasse interminable, ne fut pas étonné de voir son lieutenant s'installer devant lui attendant qu'il anticipe la conversation :

\- Eh bien Eyvorh, j'ai entendu que le directeur de Poudlard était passé vous voir.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer le lieutenant Johnson ? Il est beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi pour gérer les jeunes. Dans une école qui plus est.

\- Vous savez très bien qu'on est peu nombreux dans ses locaux, tu pars demain matin. Johnson est à ta disposition en cas de besoin et fera tes dossiers pour Hammferst durant ta mission, il y a une mission délicate à terminer avant de vous rejoindre. Une jeune femme se fait battre par ses parents, il la garde sous surveillance pour le moment. Je veux un point de situation par semaine, idéalement le jeudi. Et qu'au moindre accrochage tu m'en fasses part directement, avec une copie pour Abigail. Un professeur, qui a visiblement un passif au ministère, passera te chercher demain à huit heures trente.

\- Et pour la durée de cette mission ?

\- Les temps sont calmes, je vais demander au ministre de guerre de Hammferst de m'envoyer certains de vos collègues de Norvège le temps de vous remplacer, je vous garderai les dossiers les plus intéressants. Je vous laisser le temps qu'il faudra, ayant lu le dossier. Tâchez tout de même de revenir avant début décembre, les fêtes de fin d'année sont peu propices pour les jeunes antromages.

En se levant, elle prit quelques secondes pour observer le bureau, le plus grand, le plus lumineux. En prenant le poignée, le lieutenant chef Handerson l'interpella :

\- A ce propos Hel ! J'espère bien que tu n'as pas oublier notre marché.

Elle tourna les talons en se retenant de garder un sourire courtois, et d'éviter de sautiller comme un gosse. Eyvorh accepta de reprendre sa place sur le fauteuil, mais d'avoir été interpellée part son prénom. Il n'y avait plus son lieutenant chef en face d'elle, mais Hank une figure paternel qui fut la première personne qui lui avait tendue la main à son arrivée. Il continua :

\- Je pense prendre définitivement ma retraite à la mi-avril, après ta mission je te seconderai trois mois pour mettre en place ton nouveau district et de te constituer une équipe. Si tu réussis cette mission, ce bureau sera à toi ainsi que les personnes travaillant ici sous tes ordres.

Sous le sourire fier de son lieutenant, voilà quelques mois qu'ils avaient discuté d'élargir leurs champs de compétence pour aider à réguler à la justice au sein du monde magique. Certains groupuscules en avaient auprès des antromages, trouvant leur présence nuisible et dangereuse. Eyvorh ne cacha aucunement sa fierté de ressentir la confiance de son chef :

\- On me demande de gérer un jeune donc, j'irai l'analyser, identifier son gardien et éventuellement lui faire une excellente publicité de Hammferst et revenir ici et repeindre les murs en gris ou blanc, et effacer ce jaune ringard.

\- Fais attention à toi Hel, ne prend pas cette mission à la légère, que dis _ton instinct_ ?

\- Elle dut à peine se concentrer et rétorqua :

\- Pas de bonne chose, je suis certaine que tout ne se passera pas comme prévu. _Nous _avons même un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Préviens-moi immédiatement si tu as besoin de Seth, je te l'enverrai sur le champ.

\- Merci Hank.

Eyvorh finis par sortir enfin du bureau, elle rejoignit Abigail l'attendant avec un grand sourire. Le manteau de Hel sous le bras, elle le lui tendit et lui annonça :

\- Seth nous rejoint chez nous.

\- Chez toi. Mais il n'est pas en mission actuellement ?

\- Visiblement, il veut passer te dire au revoir.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent le chemin en direction des quartiers moldus, l'appartement d'Abigail se trouvaient dans une jolie résidence du côté non-magique, quelques bars bien fréquenter et avec une location sous un nom d'emprunt. A cette heure tardive de septembre, la température y était fraîche.

L'appartement était à l'image d'Abigail, pas très grand mais joliment décoré et cosy. De multitudes de plantes vertes, rappelant les vastes plaine et forêt de Norvège, une décoration de style scandinaves, des couleurs grises et froide accentuée par des touches de moutardes et de bleu clair. Il disposait de trois pièces, une pièce de vie et adjacente à une petite cuisine, une chambre a couché appartenant à Abigail, et un bureau. Chambre de fortune pour Hel, passant soit son temps en mission et dormait pendant quelques jours dans son bureau ou elle devait parfois rentrer à Hammferst pour réencadrer des jeunes légèrement dissidents. Certains de leurs gardiens, n'avaient pas leur forme définitive et représentait une entité animale qui n'était en rien l'apparence définitive de leur gardien. Hel mit de l'eau chaude dans la bouilloire, sorti la théière et le thé, pendant que Abigail mit les pâtisseries à la cannelle favorites à Hel et Seth au chaud.

Les gâteaux chaudement sortit du four, le thé en train d'infuser dans la théière en forme de dragon fumant. Hel se posta sur le canapé et pris le dossier vierge pour le mettre dans son sac à dos en cuir, ainsi que quelques-unes de ses affaires qu'elle prenait en déplacement : quelques vêtements chauds, sa paire de lunette et sa blague à tabac. Jonglant entre deux pays, elle n'avait aucune attache, mais deux points d'encrage : l'appartement d'Abigail et celui de Seth. Disposant d'un plus grand appartement, dont une chambre privée uniquement pour Hel. Elle en disposait plus facilement durant ses jours de congé profitant de se reposer dans un cadre qui lui était prêter.

La sonnette retentis, sans attendre de réponse un homme grand fin à la peau mate entra. Il s'approcha du lieutenant Eyvorh et lui demanda professionnel :

\- Abigail m'as dit que vous partiez demain matin ?

\- Et vous n'êtes pas censé être actuellement entrains de surveiller une jeune ?

\- La jeune fille a pour gardien un chat d'eau, elle est actuellement en lieu sûre à Hammferst, et vous avez les salutations des directeurs.

Le lieutenant Eyvorh se leva gardant la tête haute, maintenant une supériorité hiérarchique, Seth Johnson était à la fois son coéquipier, son subalterne et son frère d'arme. Il enchaina :

\- Et j'ose te faire un câlin ? Histoire de me rappeler de ton odeur si je dois chercher ton corps dans des décombres fumants.

Hel écarta les bras, laissant faire son ami lupin. Seth avait un loup sanguinaire pour gardien, lui offrant un excellent odorat, redoutable dans certaine situation. Mais il avait aussi un besoin de meute constant, offrant une certaine sécurité pour ces trois jeunes loin de leur famille et de leur pays natale. Pendant leur embrassade, Seth lui dit sur un ton bien trop calme :

\- Fais attention à toi Hel, mon gardien et moi avons un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Nous aussi. On vous préviendra en cas de besoin.

Après avoir entendu cet échange, Abigail les rejoignit pour une embrassade collective. Eyvorh ressentit la fratrie qu'ils composaient, elle leur promit de faire attention à elle, son gardien semblait du même avis.


	2. Chapter 2

Leur soirée s'était écoulée sans encombre, sa dernière vrai nuit de repos lui avait fait un bien fou. La matinée était fraîche, son sac à dos en cuir sur les épaules. Eyvorh avait son long manteau noir avec un brassard bleu clair et sa grosse écharpe grise, un ancien cadeau de son mentor. Accompagnée de Abigail et Seth, ils prirent le chemin en direction du ministère. Le professeur allait arriver dans une heure après leur arrivée, lui laissant le temps de faire ses derniers préparatifs pour sa longue mission. Voilà plusieurs années qu'elle travaillait sous haut risque, mais son oppression ne faisait que de s'accentuer de plus en plus. Fermant les yeux et se concentrant, elle demanda à son gardien ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle n'aurait préféré ne pas entendre :

_Tu ferais mieux de demander à Seth de t'accompagner. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y pas qu'un seul gardien impliqué._

Lorsque Hel rouvrit les yeux, et fixa Seth durement. Mais ne lui dit rien, préférant voir d'abord le problème de ces propres yeux et de lui faire un vrai rapport, elle demanda tout de même de graver ses mots dans un coin de son esprit. Sa seule réponse fut :

_Je t'aurais prévenue, petite tête._

Son gardien se relova au fond de son torse et se tut.

Les deux lieutenants, tentèrent de réorganiser les amas de documents sur le bureau de Eyvorh. Seth avait pour mission de clore l'entier des dossiers en cours de Hel, de ce fait il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner pour le début de mission, mais il lui promit de lui venir en renfort au moment ou tout ces dossiers furent terminés et classés. Une fois cela fait, ils purent fumer ensemble une dernière cigarette à la fenêtre du bureau de Hel.

A huit heure trente tapante, quelqu'un s'annonça à Abigail. Elle lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'au bureau de Eyvorh, ayant entendu leur bruit de pas : ils écrasèrent leur cigarette dans le cendrier à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

Le professeur entra dans le bureau et s'annonça sous le nom de Harry Potter, il s'approcha et serra la main des deux lieutenants. Il se tourna vers Seth pour lui demander :

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Moi ? Pas vraiment, c'est mon lieutenant chef qui vous accompagne.

Comprenant sa bourde, il s'excusa platement. Seth était grand et avait plus le profil physique d'un chef, Hel était plus petite que lui mais sa prestance de prédateur saurien faisait plus penser à celui d'un garde du corps. L'un des points sur lequel elle devait travailler pour accéder à son nouveau poste. Hel retorqua avec sa voix de cheffe :

\- Je suis prête, en revanche comment y allons-nous ?

\- En transplanant, un moyen très rapide pour se rendre là-bas.

Le lieutenant ne put retenir un air de dégout à l'idée de se retrouver avec l'estomac en vrac, ce qui fit bien rire son co-équipier. Harry réajusta ses lunettes et suivit le lieutenant, essayant de se fondre dans la masse de sorciers travaillant sur place, vers la sortie du ministère. Certain se retournait à la vue du survivant et ancien aurore, accompagné d'une étrangère avec une allure peu commune. Une fois sorti du bâtiment, le professeur lui tandis le bras, qu'elle attrapa en fermant les yeux.

Après avoir ouvert les yeux, Hel et Harry se retrouvèrent au pied de l'immense école, une fois que Hel ai remis ces entrailles en place, ils se dirigèrent près des grand escaliers pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'école. Harry lui expliqua que la plupart des cours avaient déjà commencer.

Les couloirs en pierre était froid, elle cacha ses mains dans ses poches et rentra un peu plus sa tête dans son écharpe. Il lui présenta les quelques salles devant lesquels y passaient, et se dirigèrent vers les appartements des professeurs. Il fallait faire appelle à beaucoup de sorts pour y entrer, ce qui posait déjà un premier problème pour Hel, ne possédant aucune baguette ni les moyens d'utiliser ce genre de magie plus « moderne » que la magie antique. Les quartiers privés s'étalaient sur un long couloirs, ou chaque chambre se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre. Harry guida Hel jusqu'à l'une des dernière du couloir, sortit une clef de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

La pièce était tout aussi froide que tout les couloirs qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard. Une pièce dans l'entrée avec un canapé brun derrière une petite table basse en bois foncé, une cheminée éteinte et deux portes au fond de la pièce. Hel déposa son sac sur le canapé, gardant son manteau et se tourna vers Harry :

\- Est-ce que l'on peut aller voir ce potentiel gardien ?

\- Bien entendu, il est à l'infirmerie. On fait un passage chez le directeur avant.

La route du retour était semblable à celle de l'aller, Hel posa tout de même la question, s'imaginant le professeur Potter riant :

\- Comment on peut faire pour rentrer sans utiliser une baguette ?

\- Vous ne possédez pas de baguette ?

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Je vous ferai une rune pour pénétrer dans les locaux.

Arrivé devant une statue de phénix, Harry dit le mot de passe et la plateforme monta. Les faisant rentrer dans une grande salle ovale, décorée de plein de tableaux les observant avec de grand yeux, certains faisant de messes basses. Le directeur que Hel avait vu la veille, les accueillis et les invitèrent à s'asseoir. Le directeur enchaina :

\- Bienvenue lieutenant Eyvorh, votre tenue est très singulière.

Son allure était plus semblable à un nécromant que celle d'un sorcier lambda : un long manteau en cuir noir, une brassière sur son bras droit illuminé en bleu, clarifiant son statut de lieutenant chef. Quartes épinettes d'épicéa en acier accrochées sur son col. Ainsi qu'un pull et un jeans noir, sans oublier ses bottines en cuir également noirs. Sceptique elle demanda :

\- Et cela pose un problème.

Le directeur remonta ses lunette en demi-lune et dit :

\- Nous allons vous présenter en tant qu'enseignante sportive, vous travaillerez en binôme avec le professeur Potter. Il serait néfaste pour notre jeune élève de savoir qu'un lieutenant du ministère l'observera, enfin du point de vue des autres élèves. Nous allons lui annoncer au moment où il se réveillera. Et votre tenue n'est pas très… sportive.

\- Attendez, il n'est pas réveillé ?!

Hel se leva tout de suite et se dirigeait vers la sortie, se rappelant ne pas savoir où se trouvait son nouveau protégé, elle se tourna vers Potter :

\- Il faut que je profite de cet occasion, pouvons nous aller le voir sur le champ ?

\- Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

\- Excusez-moi, ma tenue ne m'empêche en rien de me battre, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela m'empêchera de faire courir vos élèves. Et vous m'avez convoqué pour enseigner à l'un de vos élèves a géré sa nouvelle vie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai accepter de jouer au coach sportif. Il est indispensable pour son bien que toute l'école soit au courant de ma venue.

Le professeur Potter pouffa en passant devant elle et l'invita à le suivre, au pas de course : ils finirent par arriver devant une grande porte en bois. Une femme rousse, avec un tablier blanc sembla étonnée de voir Harry en compagnie d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Inquiète elle demanda :

\- Harry ?! Il y a un problème ?

\- Non aucun, je te présente le lieutenant Eyvorh. Elle vient pour voir Scorpius.

Le lieutenant continua :

\- Donc si vous pouvez me conduire à lui.

\- Bien sûre, suivez-moi.

Elle l'accompagné au fond de l'infirmerie, plusieurs lits libres étaient postés contre les murs. Le dernier lit du fond, était entouré de rideau blanc. L'infirmière ouvrit l'un de rideau l'invita à rentrer. Hel arrêta de respirer devant le spectacle qui se dressait devant ses yeux.

Le jeune garçon semblait avoir plus de dix sept ans, ses cheveux blond presque argenté en pagaille. Sa musculature semblait se dessiner, et sa peau clair était couverte de divers égratignure, écorchures et quelques quelque bandage entouraient ses membres visibles. Se qui choqua le lieutenant étais les liens autours de ses poignet, de larges menottes argentées rattachées au lit puis scellées au sol. Il avait même un collier en cuir large autours du cou. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de cruauté envers un jeune antromage, le pire au sein d'une école. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Le lieutenant eu de la peine à articuler :

\- Ses chaines… sont en argent ?

L'infirmière lui répondit :

\- Oui par sécurité.

Les yeux habituellement brun virent au vert luisant, elle dit d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la sympathie :

\- Vous êtes réellement irresponsable, détacher-le immédiatement. Et laisser moi seule avec lui. Vous aussi professeur Potter, que personne ne nous dérange.

Une fois fait, Harry partit en lui signifiant un signe de tête, l'infirmière quant à elle sortit en levant les yeux au ciel, priant Merlin de ne pas avoir été tuée sur place.

Enfin seule, Hel observa les poignets désormais nus, aucune trace de brûlure à la suite du contact avec l'argent. Ce qui éloignait toutes théories d'un potentiel lycanthrope. Elle s'assit au pied du lit et pris sa main dans la sienne.

Fermant les yeux, elle demanda à son gardien de faire le nécessaire pour tenter de rentrer en contact avec le gardien de ce garçon. En se concentrant, elle put entendre dans sa tête :

_Il y a beaucoup de résistance, je pense que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Faisons attention._

Une fois en état de transe, les yeux clos, elle put se concentrer et se voir arriver dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait bien.

Par ce contact, elle rentra dans la faille où l'esprit humain rejoignait celui du gardien. Cet espace ressemblait la plupart du temps à un décor familier pour l'antromage avec les détails de l'affinité du gardien. Mais rien ne semblait habituel, si ce n'est le poids du masque sur sa tête et la longue queue serpentine de son gardien au bas du dos, tout était trop sombre. Et même se mouvoir dans cette brume lui demandait une énergie colossale, prendre contacte avec son gardien était beaucoup plus simple en transe qu'en éveil. Mais elle dut parler à voix haute pour réussir à prendre le contacte pour demander :

\- Lyth, quelques chose ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vue ça auparavant. Je ressens beaucoup de souffrance, mais aucune énergie d'aucun gardien._

\- Ce n'est pas normal.

_Je sais…Derrière._

La voix de Lyth résonnait autour d'elle, et non dans sa tête comme d'habitude, rien ne semblait normal. Notamment le temps beaucoup trop long qui lui fallut pour se retourner. Elle ressentit un mélange de haine et de tristesse en trouvant enfin le gardien seul.

On lui avait dit que le loup était beaucoup trop grand pour être un lycanthrope, mais en le voyant elle eut de la peine de ne pas voir un simple chien ou un petit coyote. En temps normal, sa taille devait être représentative de ce qu'il est dans la réalité, mais lorsque leurs pouvoirs sont bridés : il se peut que le gardien devienne si petit qu'il risquait de mourir une seconde fois sans pouvoir se réincarner et tuer son réceptacle. Sous le choc Hel tenta :

\- Peux-tu me voir ? Ou m'entendre ? Hé ?!

Aucune réaction venant de la boule de poil à la fourrure terne en léthargie, elle tenta de faire un pas en avant mais une force l'en empêcha. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, puis se retrouva projeter en arrière. Perdant l'équilibre, s'attendant à l'impact du sol sous elle rien ne se passa. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'éveilla assise de nouveau sur le lit, la main du jeune homme toujours dans la sienne.

Un brouhaha de personne hurlant derrière elle, lui fila un mal de crâne puis elle ressentit une main lui tordant l'épaule. L'instinct de Lyth s'activa, attrapant le poignet : elle se releva fit tourner le corps rattaché au poignet, donna un coup de pied derrière une rotule qui fit tomber la personne a genou. Le bruit ambiant cessa instantanément.

Essoufflée de s'être fait éveiller si brutalement, les quelques personnes présentes restèrent sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes, Hel reconnut quelques visages. Elle finit par relâcher le poignet, son agresseur se retournant et lui fit fasse. Elle venait de mettre à terre un homme, visiblement de son âge, faisaient une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. En voyant son visage, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour ne pas penser que le jeune homme dans lit avait pris des années, des muscles et se tenait debout devant elle. Des yeux gris orageux la foudroyait. Se massant le poignet il tenta la menacer :

\- Par Merlin je peux savoir ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

\- Je vous retourne la question.

La menace ne prenait pas. Eyvorh ne baissa aucunement les yeux et gardait la tête haute, essayant de maintenir son sang-froid pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de son gardien qui s'agitait.

Après un long silence, l'homme lui demanda d'un ton froid :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Le lieutenant Eyvorh, envoyé du ministère.

Il l'observa de la tête au pied, au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit de nouveau à fulminer. Se tourna vers le directeur, il lui hurlait toute la haine qu'il ressentait. Et fit de même pour chaque personne qui était présente derrière eux. Le ton montait de plus en plus. Fermant les yeux, Eyvorh ressentit l'énergie émanant de l'homme en colère. Outre une énorme frustration et une rage noire, Hel ressentit des émanations de protections. Celle d'un parent, sa signature magique était identique à celle du jeune antromage.

Le lieutenant s'avançant vers le type et lui prit l'épaule. Elle lui demanda professionnel :

\- Pouvons-nous parler en privé ?

Ses yeux toujours orageux, s'assombrit et lui demanda de le suivre.

Dans le dédale des couloirs, il l'invita à entrer dans une salle de classe vide. Il sortit sa baguette magique et insonorisa la pièce. Installant deux chaises en face du bureau, les deux jeunes gens restèrent debout se scruta et se jugeant. L'homme finit par lui tourner le dos et s'appuya contre le mur, il demanda :

\- Et donc vous allez finir par m'enlever la garde de mon fils ?

\- Je ne viens pas pour ça, on ne vous a pas prévenu de ma venue ?

\- Absolument pas. Que savez-vous sur nous ?

\- Que vous ayez besoin de mon aide, autrement votre fils risque de ne pas y survivre.

Ces mots étaient durs, et la réalité de la situation le frappa en plein visage.


End file.
